1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and specifically to a flip-type mobile handset device having a speaker unit configured to allow a user to listen to high quality sound, such as music, regardless of the open or closed configuration of the handset.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device, such as a mobile handset, is a wireless mobile communication device that a user may use anywhere and which may be conveniently carried. The number of users of mobile handset terminals is rapidly increasing and the usable range of such devices also has expanded.
Initially, mobile handset devices had only voice transmission and reception functions. However, as the usable range expanded, mobile handset devices have been developed to incorporate various functions, such as transmission of text messages and various information, wireless access to the Internet and multimedia functions.
Furthermore, the latest mobile handset devices are able to download various sound information, such as music, from a computer and reproduce the downloaded music. In order to reproduce a sound close the original sound, the mobile handset devices are provided with a high quality speaker.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a conventional folder-type mobile handset device configured to reproduce music or other sounds. The mobile handset device 1 includes a main body 10 having a main PCB (Printed Circuit Board) therein (not shown) and a folder part 20 hingedly connected to the main body 10. A first keypad 13 for inputting various characters and number information is provided at an inner surface 11 of the main body 10 and a second keypad 15, including various control keys and communication and power keys, is provided above the first keypad 13. A main display 25 for displaying characters and images is provided at an inner surface 21 of the folder part 20, and an auxiliary display (not shown) is provided at an outer surface 22 of the folder part 20. A voice (sound) output unit 27 for outputting the voice of another party in conversation is provided at the inner surface 21 of the folder part 20 and a voice input unit 17 for inputting the voice of a user is provided at the inner surface 11 of the main body 10.
Various music and sound information, such as an MP3 file, stored in a memory chip may be output through a speaker 30 provided at the main body 10 as, for example, interactive 3-D sound or surround sound. The speaker 30 is provided at an upper side of the inner surface 21 of the folder part 20, for example, at both sides of the voice (sound) output unit 27. Two speakers 30 are provided at a predetermined interval in order to reproduce music with an improved stereo sound.
In order to reproduce a sound source, such as music, stored in a conventional folder type mobile terminal having such a structure, a user inputs a command to reproduce the stored sound source by using the second keypad 15 when the folder part 20 is opened with respect to the main body 10. The sound source stored in the memory chip is then reproduced and output through the pair of speakers 30. The stored sound source may also be reproduced when the folder part is closed with respect to the main body 10 by using manipulation keys (not shown) provided on the outer surface 22 of the folder part 20.
However, in the conventional mobile handset device, when the folder part 20 is closed with respect to the main body 10, the speaker unit 30 provided at an upper side of the inner surface 21 of the folder part is covered by the main body. Therefore, if the stored sound source is reproduced when the folder part 20 is closed with respect to the main body 10, a sound from the speaker unit 30 is not properly output outside the mobile handset device 1 because the main body interferes with sound wave propagation. Accordingly, the quality of the sound through the speaker unit 30 deteriorates.
Furthermore, because the speaker unit 30 is fixed at a certain position of the mobile handset device 1, the direction in which the sound is propagated is limited. Therefore, the sound cannot be propagated through the speaker in various directions and user satisfaction may be adversely affected.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile communication device that can effectively propagate reproduced sound outside the device without deterioration regardless of the open or closed configuration of the device. The present invention addresses these and other needs.